The Crow and The Swallow
by sparklypinkthings
Summary: Atena Saitō is sentenced to death at Deadman Wonderland for the murder of her step-dad. Along with finding her ability of survival, she meets the reckless and wild Senji and finds something she hasn't felt in a long time...Can they survive this death hole where everyone is insane side-by-side? OC x Senji/Crow WARNING: SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Atena Saitō

**Author's Note: I do not own Deadman Wonderland, but I do own this story and the character or Atena, Ryuu and Yutaka. In this AU, Senji is 18 years old. Also, smut in later chapters but I'll put a warning in the beginning! :) Enjoy! x**

* * *

I'm Atena.  
I'm 16.  
I have been sentenced to death for first degree murder of my step-father.  
I am being transferred to Deadman's Wonderland right now.

I could go on about how I didn't kill him…But I did- but I did lie about killing…just him. I killed 3 others as well. But I don't really feel like talking about it right now. The only thing I can think of at the moment is what the death camp is going to be like- I know it's not going to be a piece of heaven, but media has made it look like a child's dream. I guess I'm a little scared, but the thought of knowing I deserved whatever I had coming calmed me- I was not an innocent 14-year-old school boy accused of the murder of 29 classmates. I'm talking about Ganta, the boy who was on the news a days back. I've never met him before but I mean, come on, did anyone truly believe that he was the murderer? Look at his face for God's sake! It's like the face of a puppy begging for food!

The train I was on had windows that were tinted black so the outside couldn't see inside, but the inside could see the outside. I looked out the window, the mossy underground walls rolled by, occasional glimpses of the city cutting through and flashing by before it returns to darkness again. I sighed, it would probably be a while, if ever- that I get to see the city again, may as well enjoy it. I noticed that this train was going at an incredible speed.. As if it was trying to get rid of me and the other criminals as fast as possible. A wave of nostalgia passed me as we rushed passed a park. My father use to take my sister and I there all the time, it was our favourite place and we would have picnic with our mother under the cherry blossom tree. It was our place.

* * *

Bright, flashing lights caught my attention and pulled me from my reverie. We were roughly pushed out of the train in to an underground trench with no roofing. A bit away I can see the grand (and colourful) entrance of…Deadman Wonderland. We didn't get to enter through the main entrance though. We were criminals. The name itself makes me want to laugh out of irony. "Dead" "Wonderland"? Genius. Gave me chills.

There were about 6 of us- fresh, out-of-the-box offenders- we walked in a uniform fashion and eventually, came to a stop. A smiling man in a suit walked down the hall, behind him, a women in a navy-like uniform strode towards us from what seemed like a never-ending corridor, her heels clicking a steady rhythm.

"Akito, Chika and Hama. Come with me. Yutaka, Ryuu and Atena stay."

Her voice held strong and steady. She eyed us one by one, when she got to me she said:

"You're Atena Saitō? Such a shame. What a pretty face.

And with that, she walked off. The four of them plus two guards. We all watched them walk away. After they are out of sight, the moment a un-seen door clicks shut, the man turns back to us and without his smile faltering the slightest bit, said in the cheeriest voice I've ever heard:

"I'm Tamaki, the promotor of Deadman Wonderland. Normally, Makina would brief you, but you lot are kind of special."

"Special?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You are all users of the Branch of sin." His smile was becoming more frightening by the minute.

* * *

We followed Tamaki till we reached a big metal double door, on both sides of the door wa glass pane separating us and the…displays? Oh my God. They were all sorts of preserved body parts stored in jars. I felt nauseous. We all halted.

"No time to rest, chop chop, we've got some experimenting to do. Follow me."

"What do you mean, experimenting" Yutaka asked.

"Oh, just some blood samples and maybe some…bodily pieces" His smile twitched before he turned his back and started walking- none of us budged.

"H-hell no! I'm not going to let you use me as a lab rat." Ryuu shouted angrily.

His walking stopped. He slowly turned around, his smile, terrifying. He clicked his finger and one of the guards grabbed the guy by his arms and shoved him against the metal walls, took out a black, glowing cane and start slashing Ryuu's smooth back. His cries echoed in the cold, empty walls. Yutaka winced with every swing of the arm. Ryuu tried to use his Branch of Sin, but only more guards came and held him down- he was helpless. I looked over at Tamaki, he was still smiling. I glared at him. He didn't seem to notice. This went on for around 10 minutes, every whip as hateful and vicious as the last. His life seemed to be seeping out of him- his whole back was purple. I had finally had enough- these people are insane, I couldn't just stand back and watch. Yutaka has been looking away.

"Stop." My voice shaking with rage, I ordered.

Tamaki motioned for the guard to pause. There was an eery silence. Only the sound of Ryuu's

"Pardon?" The weasel-like man asked in a menacing tone.

"I said, stop. You're killing him." I replied with a calm voice.

"Oh..The pretty little girl doesn't like watching it? How about you come take his place?"

I walked over to Ryuu. I've never met this guy but if I don't help him, he's going to die. I helped him up gently, and positioned him against the opposite wall and sat him against it, careful not to hurt him too much. He was half-conscious.

"Oh yeah, and if you use you Branch of Sin, we will kill you." I snorted

"Your friend here, dies too" My brows furrowed.

As soon as I was in reach, the guard in white slammed me against the wall and took out the beating cane. I refused to let the weasel to have the satisfaction of hearing my cries. Crack. I clenched my jaw and focused on the cool, hard metal that is the wall. It hurt. My small physique shook with every pound.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that. Give her a good one." Tamaki sneers.

Crack. I looked over at him he was still smiling that cruel, insane smile. I just continued glaring at him while my body was bent and jerked. This seemed to go on forever until I thought I couldn't hold myself up anymore- just as I was about to give up, there was the sweet sound of the cane snapping. Okay. It was right about now that I regret playing the hero. I let myself go, and fell head first on to the cold concrete. I heard voices:

"We'll need emergency medical help in G-block"

That was the last thing I heard.


	2. One Rude Raven-Haired

I woke up to a bright light on the ceiling, the beeping was constant. And irritating. I blinked. My whole body felt like a rock. I felt a searing pain when I tried to move the slightest but I sat up anyway. On the bed beside me was Ryuu, sound asleep. Boy, does that trouble-maker owe me one. I was just about to transfer my weight to my feet and stand up when a women's voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I didn't bother to turn, just continued standing up- but then felt a rush to the brain and then everything went black.

The sound of beeping woke me, once again. I looked over at where Ryuu used to be, he was gone. This time, I just let myself lie there.

"Finally awake, huh." That women.

"Can I leave now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to stay for another day or two if you don't want to die." I finally looked over at her. She was already observing me from above her glasses.

"I'm Rei Takashima, the prison doctor here."

I said nothing.

"You're Atena, I know. Fresh criminal with 2 broken ribs on the first day. Well done." I smirked.

"WAIT WHAT!?" I flinched from the deep, booming voice, I looked over to see who it belonged to.

The owner of the voice suited the appearance perfectly- it belonged to a very tall, tanned and muscular man with spiky black hair that stuck up everywhere. I couldn't help but notice his blush along his cheeks that were definitely not caused by the temperature- I was freezing.

"You mean to tell me, that THAT'S swallow? The one that pissed off Tamaki and took a beating from the guards? I can't believe it. By the way, women, put some goddamn clothes on."

"Excuse me, sorry. Not 'Swallow'" I said to him.

"Actually, you are." The doctor intercepted. "That is your codename."

"But..But she's a woman!? And…She looks…So weak." He stuttered, unbelieving.

I immediately growled and used my brass knuckles which has blades hidden within, to slash open my lower back, and ran towards him at lightening speed until there were only a few centimetres between out faces and curved my blade so it was right against his throat. I didn't do much damage, just a little cut so that he gets the idea. His reaction at first was a blush- from the close-ness of our faces, shock, also. And then started laughing and wiped the blood off his throat with his thumb.

"Well well, what do we have here? Sorry, little bird, looks like I under-estimated you." he smirked and continued his booming laughter.

I was frustrated but the searing pain in my chest brought me down. The blade also made me loose even more blood and as I was so close to that goddamn raven-head, I fell on his lap. His face first contorted to worry but then soon, embarrassment. I failed to remember that I was wearing nothing but bandages over my torso, and had just panties. The man shouted from surprise and held me up- I noticed that his face was as red as a tomato and he was muttering "Goddammit" the whole time.

"Oi, doctor, would you get her off me already?"

I was half-conscious. I felt the doctor dragging me back to my own bed and throwing me on to it.

"You're a women, doctor- aren't you meant to be more gentle?…Not that I care, anyways." He muttered.

I fell in to a deep slumber after that.


End file.
